wh40kfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Bitwa na Zandros
thumb|400pxBitwa na Zandros miała miejsce po tzw. Zasadzce na Shaa-dom na Światostatku Zandros. Historia Preludium - Ponure Nadzieje Jain Zar nie żyje. thumb|Yvraine, "Córka" YnneadaJej szczątki, zbroja i broń zostały zabrane przez istoty, które Drazhar nazywał sojusznikami, Mandrejki do Aelindrach. Tam, w wiecznym mroku, miała zostać zapomniana. Krzyk jej duszy miał nie dotrzeć do świata materialnego, lecz jedna dusza poczuła, a wręcz usłyszała jej krzyk przepełniony gniewem... Yvraine, pogrążona w nocnej medytacji o naturze śmierci, zobaczyła wizję Jain Zar, która rozdzierają na dwie części cieniste szpony. Coś w niej przeczuwało, że nie była to alegoria, lecz dosłowna prawda i widok ten bardzo ciążył na jej duszy. Na odległy Ulthwé, Jain Zar uwierzyła w potencjał Ynneada, w możliwość zmiany losu Aeldari i całkowicie oddała się nowej ścieżce. To w jej, Yvraine, obronie i w imię wyznawców Ynnari oddała życie. Lecz gdzie była śmierć duszy Eldara, tam też był Ynnead, czekający w odpowiedzi po drugiej stronie... Otworzywszy swój umysł podczas odpoczynku w Pajęczym Trakcie, Yvraine modliła się do bóstwa o ocalenie Lord Feniksa. Zapadła w stan liminalny i miała wrażenie, że unosi się. Jej uszy wypełniało dudniące bicie serca, powstałe z połączenia trylionów martwych Eldarów. Czuła się, jakby ktoś ją badał, niczym kryształ przed lupą na Ścieżce Ponadczasowego Obserwatora. Wówczas z jej piersi wybuchł potężny wystrzał energii, który zniknął w ukrytych miejscach podświadomości i to stamtąd pomknął w najgłębsze cienie pustki. Odrodzenie thumb|left|Jain ZarMoc nie dotarła jednak do Jain, której zwłoki zostały pochłonięte przez mroczne bestie Aelindrach, lecz miast tego obrały za swój cel ciało Wyjącej Banshee - jednej z kilku, które zostały porwane przez Mandrejki podczas Bitwy w Shaa-dom. Błysk oślepił i odrzucił te istoty. Wojowniczka Aspektu nazywała się Egzarchą Qintui'yenh. Gdy tylko wstała, poczuła efekt mocy, która ją wskrzesiła i pokonała zbliżające się bestie, które z zaciekawieniem wyszły z mroków. Następnie ujrzała zakrwawione elementy zbroi Jain Zar, które ułożone były w bluźnierczy sposób, zapewne zabawny dla Mandrejków, i położone na szkielecie Ogryna. Oczyściła pieczołowicie i z szacunkiem pancerz, po czym czując zew odległej duszy, założyła maskę. W tym momencie przypieczętowała swoje przeznaczenie i dała Zain Jar nowe życie. Dusza Qintui'yenh dołączyła do tych, którzy żyli w Jain przez tysiąclecia. Dusza Zar ponownie zapłonęła, lecz nie tylko wielkim i rozżarzonym gniewem Khaine'a, lecz także powoli, acz rosnącym, czarnym ogniem Ynneada. Aelidrach spłynął krwią. Lord Feniks mordowała kolejne istoty, które weszły w jej drogę i upadały mury ukrytego wymiaru. Nie zaspokoiło to jednak żądzy mordu w sercu Zar. Gdy tylko przestała zabijać, zebrała kamienie dusz swoich upadłych cór i schowała je. Następnie znów zabijała, lecz tym razem obrała kierunek - portal, który jednak był zamknięty od dawien dawna. Pozostawiwszy stosy ciał głupców, którzy odważyli się wyjść jej naprzeciw, Jain zawyła tak potężnym krzykiem, że umysły Mandrejków w okolicy stopiły się, a runy portal aktywowały się po raz pierwszy od eonów. Jain Zar zniknęła w Portali i miast znaleźć się w Pajęczym Trakcie, ostała się w Światostatku Zandros. Krucjata Yvraine trwa Tak więc najwyższa kapłanka Ynneada po ucieczce z Saim-Hann wyruszyła poprzez Pajęczy Trakt do kolejnego celu, kolejnego światostatku. Był to jednak nie żywy świat, jak ostatnio, lecz martwy i zapomniany wrak światostatku, który jednak trwał i nie został pochłonięty. Był to Zandros. Ten światostatek był niegdyś koroną rasy Eldarów. Jego wieże pięły się ku niebu z dumą w czasach, gdy Lordowie Feniksy byli nie legendarnymi wojownikami, lecz śmiertelnikami. Znane było zwłaszcza z wielkich rzemieślników i ich mistrzowskiej, ezoterycznej broni. Niestety - gdy zaczął się Upadek, owy znalazł się zbyt blisko Oka Grozy i został zmiażdżony przez psioniczne fale, a jego mieszkańcy stali się bezdusznymi (dosłownie) skorupami. Tylko ci, którzy byli zdala od światostatku w trakcie apoteozy Slaanesh przetrwali, lecz nie ma dowodów na ich dalszą egzystencję, po prostu zniknęli z annałów historii. Yvraine wyruszyła ku temu ważnemu miejscu w historii jej rasy, by odnaleźć jeden z pięciu legendarnych mieczy znanych jako Croneswords. Cztery już miała i zamierzała zdobyć ostatni. Podróżując przez ukryte ścieżki Arlekinów, Ynnari dotarli do obrzeży Zandros. Tu miała nadzieję na odnalezienie starożytnego portalu prowadzącego do Reliktowego Świata Belial IV, gdzie spodziewała się odnaleźć poszlaki co do położenia ostrza. Z Zandros jako bazą operacyjną, siły jej popleczników szykowały się do rajdu na Belial IV. Yvraine zamierzała powrócić do świata materialnego zwycięsko, lecz nie miała złudzeń i czuła, że w ich szeregach byli podwójni agenci. Drazhar nie odpuści i będzie ją ścigał nie ważne gdzie się uda. Strach przed Mistrzem jednak uległ uciesze Yvraine, gdy tylko z przeciwległego portalu wyłoniła się Jain Zar. Wszyscy, Ynnari i eskorta Saim-Hann w centrum Zandros poczuli olbrzymią radość. Ynnari zdjęli maski w geście buntu wobec Slaanesh, nie czując strachu przed nią. Jain nie mogła tego zrobić, lecz związała na ramieniu czerwoną wstążkę - symbol jej nowej wiary, czysty akt jej przynależności wobec zarówno Ynneada jak i Khaine'a. Pomimo iż Yvraine i Zain nie uściskały się, to ich psychiczna więź była odczuwalna przez wszystkich. Tymczasem wieści się rozchodzą... Nadzieja w Śmierci thumb|284px|DrazharW Aelidrach ze strachem wspominano wydarzenia sprzed godzin i nim jeszcze ostygły ciała zabitych, wieści o powrocie Lord Feniks do życia dotarły poprzez Mandrejki do Oprawców w służbie Vecta, a ci niedługo potem przekazali je Drazharowi. Ten nie czekał długo i ruszył tą samą drogą, co Zar. Ku portalowi do Zandros. Drazhar był jednym z niewielu Eldarów, który pamiętał Zandros w czasach jego chwały. Szybko podążył śladem Zar, a za nim samym podążali jego słudzy, Ikubi i inni najemnicy. Po sześciu dniach poszukiwań, w końcu dostrzegł postacie Ynnari pomiędzy ruinami na Placu Zjednoczonego Panteonu (ang. Plaza of the Pantheon United). To miejsce nie zostało wybrane przypadkiem przez Yvraine, albowiem znała asuryańskie mity i jak ważny był symbolizm. W przeszłości doszło tu do pojedynku Lorda Feniksa Karandrasa z Arhrą, Ojcem Skorpionów. Były zresztą plotki pomiędzy Aeldari, jakoby Drazhar był pupilem Arhry niegdyś (inni nawet twierdzą, że Arhra i Drazhar to jedna i ta sama osoba). Tak więc Yvraine chciała w ten sposób doprowadzić do ostatecznej konfrontacji w miejscu, w którym morale Aeldari byłoby wzmocnione poprzez świadomość, że to miejsce legendarnych wydarzeń. Lecz czy to wystarczyło, by pokonać Mistrza Ostrzy? Drazhar w środku nocy przybył po Zar. Z jej rozkazu, siły Banshee i Asuryani nie przeszkodzili Drukhari w dostaniu się do ich pozycji - Sztorm Ciszy czekał na zemstę i tylko ona chciała doprowadzić do śmierci Drazhara. Każdy, kto by próbował powstrzymać jej wendetę spotkałby się z jej własnym ostrzem. To była walka dwóch sił - Inkubów i Wyjących Banshee. Drazhar pierwszy ruszył na wroga, z wielką szybkością mijał spirale i fragmenty pomników. W oczach miał rządzę mordu. Ostrza bohaterów zderzyły się ze sobą, a echo było słychać na wiele ulic dalej i to pomimo wrzawy bitewnej. Inkubi rzucili się na Banshee, a po drugiej stronie siły Oprawców, Sępów i innych najemników stoczyły kilka potyczek z siłami Saim-Hann, lecz nie interweniowali w bój na samym Placu - choć wiele ich różniło, wciąż byli Eldarami i szanowali historię tego miejsca. Początkowo, Jain zdawała się przegrywać z Drazharem. Broniła się z braku możliwości atakowania zabójczo szybkiego Drukhari. Ten nacierał i nie zwalniał tempa ciosów. Jednak okoliczne wojowniczki jej aspektu widziały, że oszczędza ona siły. Jain nie zamierzała walczyć przez tygodnie w ten sposób niczym Karandras - nie miała tyle siły, lecz też czekała na odpowiedni moment. Gdy tylko pierwsi pośród najemników i Asuryani zaczęli umierać, Jain Zar przyspieszyła swoje ruchy i coraz śmielej atakować Mistrza Ostrzy. To Yvraine skupiała swoją moc na Lord Feniks i tylko na niej, podczas gdy Visarch pilnował, by najemnicy Drukhari nie mogli zranić Córki Cieni. Psychiczna więź pomiędzy nimi była silna, a ona sama pochodziła od samego Ynneada. Drukhari wykorzystywali sztuczki i starali się ograniczyć swoje straty, lecz każdy zabity tylko wzmacniał Ynnari i samą Jain Zar. Drazhar zaczął się cofać, gdy tylko pojął, że przeciwnik zaczyna górować nad nim zarówno jeśli chodzi o szybkość, jak i zajadłość ataków. Gdy tylko na niebie pojawiło się słońce, Jain z impetem rozbroiła Drazhara z jednego z jego demiklevesów. To był ten moment, ułamek sekundy, kiedy to spotkał się wzrok obydwu bohaterów i to wówczas prawda wyszła na jaw. Jain była zarówno wojowniczką Ynnari, sługą i Ynneada, i Khaine'a. Śmierć Aeldari na ulicach Zandros wzmacniał siłe Jain Zar i dawał jej siłę, której Drazhar nie mógł się równać. Zar w jednej chwili uniosła swoje ostrze i uniosła Mistrza Ostrzy w górę. Następnie szybkim, precyzyjnym ruchem ścięła głowę Drazhara swoim Jainas Mor. Inkubi uciekli, gdy tylko zobaczyli maskę swojego pana toczącą się po Placu Zjednoczonego Panteonu i gdy usłyszeli triumfalny krzyk Zar i Wyjących Banshee. Pożegnanie Drazhar był martwy. Ynnari triumfowali, a legenda upadłego Feniksa została napisana na nowo krwią. Po walce, Eldarzy opuścili Zandros i weszli po raz kolejny do Pajęczego Traktu. Yvraine zdradziła najbliższym doradcom, że ich wędrówka do Zandros miała tak naprawdę na celu - obawa, że pośród nich byli szpiedzy Vecta. Kapłanka wybrała Zandros na miejsce pojedynku jej czempiona z przywódcą pościgu i nie myliła się. Tylko Zar mogła pokonać Drazhara w otwartej walce, tak jak wymagał tego rytuał. Podeszła do Lord Feniks, by pokazać, że razem mogą poprowadzić Ynnari ku nowej erze zjednoczenia i postępu. Jain tylko pochyliła głowę, nie powiedziawszy nic. Następnego ranka już jej nie było. Pozostała tylko czerwona wstążka. Epilog Pośród ruin Zandros jeden z ocalałych Inkubów, Dara'kinia Thremense znalazła zbroję i hełm Drazhara. Przywdziała je, kierowana chciwością, bądź obowiązkiem i natychmiast zatraciła swoją osobowość. Pośrodku placu świeżo odrodzony Drazhar podniósł głowę, gotowy do kolejnego starcia... Źródła *''Blood of the Phoenix'' str. 12-15, 38 *''Psychic Awakening: Phoenix Rising'' str. 16 Kategoria:Krucjaty i Kampanie Kategoria:Inkubi Kategoria:Wyjące Banshee Kategoria:Światostatek Saim-Hann Kategoria:Eldarzy Kategoria:Mroczni Eldarzy